The Chatroom
by KlaineGleekFanGirl
Summary: Just a bunch of the Glee Members hangin out online and chatting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just something random. All the glee members are hangin out in a chatroom. Yeah, the usual insanity...**

**So you don't get all confused, here's a list of the characters and their usernames:**

**BerryOnBroadway101: Rachel**

**Finn: Finn**

**HeadCheerleader: Quinn**

**Puckzilla: Puck**

**TheBadassChick: Lauren**

**DevilChild666: Santana**

**XXXBritzzzXXX: Brittany**

**Wheels: Artie**

**AsianBoi: Mike**

**OtherAsian: Tina**

**TroutyMouth: Sam**

**DivaChick: Mercedes**

**ILuvFashion: Kurt**

**TheHobbit: Blaine**

**ILuvGleeClub: Will**

**IH8GleeClub: Sue**

**The Chatroom**

**Chapter 1**

_**BerryOnBroadway101 has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Hello all!

**BerryOnBroadway101: **...

**BerryOnBroadway101:** Umm, is anyone on?

_**Finn has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101:** Hello Finn! :)

**Finn:** Suuuup? *highfives Rach*

**BerryOnBroadway101:** Finn, I am your _girlfriend,_ not one of your weird, football-playing guy buddies. -.-

**Finn: **Sorry Rach...

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**Finn: **Puuck! Wasssuuupp? *high fives Puck*

**Puckzilla: **Suup my closeted bestfriend? *high fives Finn*

**BerryOnBroadway101:** ...Puck, I don't think you understand: Finn is with me. He isn't gay, right Finn?

_**Finn has changed his status to away**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn?

**BerryOnBroadway101:** Finn?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn? Finn? Finn? Finn? Finn? Finn? Finn? Finn? FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FIIIINNN!

**Puckzilla: **OMG SHUT UP! -.-

_**DevilChild666 has logged on.**_

**DevilChild666: **Hey Mohawk-Boy. Man-Hands...

**BerryOnBroadway101: **FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN

**DevilChild666: **Why is she screaming Finnocence's name?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **FIIIINNN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN!

**Puckzilla: **Because he changed his status to 'away.'

**BerryOnBroadway101: **FINNERS? FINNY-FINN? FINNYKINS? FINNN?

**DevilChild666: ***Slaps her* SHUT IT MAN HANDS!

_**XXXBritzzzXXX has logged on.**_

**XXXBritzzzXXX: **Hey Sannie! *kisses* ^.^

**DevilChild666:** Sup Britts? *kisses back*

_**Finn has changed his status to available.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101:** YAY! FINN YOU'RE BACK! *tackleglomps*

**Finn: **O.o Did I miss something here?

**DevilChild666: **Hey Finnocence.

**Finn: **Sup scary chick?

**DevilChild666: **Eh, not much. Just wanting to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on Berry's ass...

**Finn: **Oh, that's cool..

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Where did you go Finn?

_**ILuvFashion has logged on.**_

**ILuvFashion: **He was turning himself on by watching Blaine and I make out -.- *Slaps Finn*

_**TheHobbit has logged on.**_

**TheHobbit: ***Also slaps Finn* NOBODY LOOKS AT KURT WITHOUT HIS SHIRT ON EXCEPT ME!

**ILuvFashion: **Aww, Blainers! ^.^

**TheHobbit: **^.^ right bck atcha baby! :)

**Puckzilla: **O.o

**DevilChild666: **...

**XXXBritzzzXXX: **That's my dolphin! ^.^

**Finn: **Ow, virtual slaps hurt..

**BerryOnBroadway101: ***Slaps Finn 30000 times* FUCK YOU FINN! WE ARE OVER!

_**BerryOnBroadway101 has logged off.**_

**Finn: **O.o...

_**BerryOnBroadway101 has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Wanna get back together? I don't care if you're gay.

**Finn: **... -.-

_**Finn has logged off.**_

**Puckzilla: **Well that was...interesting...

**A/N: XD! So, how was the first chappy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: YAY ONE REVIEWER! ...okay, maybe not yay, but hey! At least I've got one and not zero. Thanks so much Livi! You are amazzzziinngg!**

**Chapter 2**

_**BerryOnBroadway101 has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn? Finn are you here?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Finn? Finn? Finn? FINN? FINN? FINN? FINN! FINN! FINN

_**IH8GleeClub has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **HI FINN! *hugs him*

**IH8GleeClub: **What the..? No! I'm not your closeted boyfriend! It's Coach Sylvester.

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Oh, okay...FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN!

**IH8GleeClub: **Rachel, I have to ask: what the hell are you doing?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Calling for Finn. :)

**IH8GleeClub: **...Rachel, you _do_ realize he isn't here. Right?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Yes. But he and I have a special connection. If I call his name, even if he's far away, he won't be able to resist the urge to come to me.

**IH8GleeClub: **...What the hell have you been smoking Berry?

**BerryOnBroadway101: **I...I don't really know Coach...FINN! FINN! FINN!

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.  
**_

**ILuvGleeClub: **Hi Rachel! :) Oh shit it's Sue!

**IH8GleeClub:** Hello William.

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **...dammit...

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN!

**Puckzila: **...uhh, Rachel? Finn isn't on...

**BerryOnBroadway101:** I'm calling to him Puck.

**Puckzilla: **O.o uh, coach? Does she really believe she can telepathically communicate with Finn from a long distance?

**IH8GleeClub: **Yes Puckerman...yes she does.

_**DevilChild666 has logged on.**_

_**XXXBritzzzXXX has logged on.**_

**XXXBritzzzXXX: **Hey again Sannie! ^.^

**DevilChild666: **Hi again Brits. *kiss*

**DevilChild666: **Hey Coach Sylvester, Mohawk Boy, Man Hands...

**BerryOnBroadway101: **FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN!

**DevilChild666: **wtf are you doing Man Hands?

**BerryOnBroadway101:** OMFG! I'M CALLING FOR FINN! WHY IS THAT SO FUCKIN HARD TO UNDERSTAND?

**DevilChild666: ***Slaps her* COOL IT BERRY!

_**ILuvFashion has logged on.**_

_**TheHobbit has logged on.**_

**ILuvFashion: **Blaineypoo! You came! *kisses* ^.^ Muah! I love you baby!

**TheHobbit: **XD! Kurtsiepoo cmon! We've only been away from our phones for two minutes! ^.^ *kisses back*

**ILuvFashion: **Two minutes is too long! :'(

**TheHobbit: **Aww, *Kiss*

**ILuvFashion: **:O! Gimme a second! BRB

_**ILuvFashion is changining their username and has changed their status to away.**_

**Puckzilla: **Umm, awwkwaarrd...

**XXXBrittzzzXXX: **YAY FOR MY DOLPHINS! ^.^

_**ILuvFashion has changed their username to: ILuvBlaineyPoo.**_

_**ILuvBlaineyPoo has changed their status to available.**_

**TheHobbit: **AWW KURT! *!* I love you soo friggin much! Wait, lemme change mine!

_**TheHobbit is changing their username and has changed their status to away.**_

**Puckzilla: **I really don't wanna see you guys makeout...

_**TheHobbit has changed their username to: ILuvKurtsiePoo.**_

_**ILuvKurtsiePoo has changed their status to available.**_

**ILuvKurtsiePoo: **There! ^.^ Muah!

**ILuvBlaineyPoo: **^.^ Muah!

**ILuvKurtsiePoo: **^.^ Muah!

**ILuvBlaineyPoo: **^.^ Muah!

**ILuvKutsiePoo: **^.^ Muah!

**Puckzilla: **Um guys? Get a room? PLEASE?

**ILuvBlaineyPoo: **-.- *slaps Puck* no. We don't want to! :P

**Puckzilla: **-.-

**ILuvBlaineyPoo: **^.^ Muah!

**ILuvKurtsiePoo: **^.^ Muah!

_**Finn has logged on.**_

**BerryOnBroadway101: **FINNNNNNNN! *tackleglomps*

**Finn: **O.o

**BerryOnBroadway101: **Hello my wonderful boyfriend!

**Finn: **Rachel..we're not going out.

**BerryOnBroadway101: **But...but why?

**Finn: **One, you broke up with me, and two, I actually am gay.

**Puckzilla: **Finn! Suup! I need to ask you something.

**Finn: **Puck, no. Just no. As sexy as you are, I'm not gonna go out with you. Mainly because I'm worried my stuff might get stolen if you ever spend the night at my house...like last time...

**Puckzilla: **Sorry...force of habit...wait wha? NO! I'M NOT GAY! O_O

**Finn: **Sorry Puck, my heart already belongs to another..

**Puckzilla: **But I'm not gay... *sigh* forget it. He never listens... -.-

**ILuvBlaineyPoo: **Whoever the new guy is, it better not be Blaine, or else.

**ILuvKurtsiePoo: **Or Kurt.

**Finn: **What the..? NO! It's-

_**TroutyMouth has logged on.**_

**TroutyMouth: **Hey guys!

**Finn: **omg you're so hot can I fuck you in your sleep?

**TroutyMouth: **O_O

**ILuvKutsiePoo: **O_O

**ILuvBlaineyPoo: **O_O

**BerryOnBroadway: **O_O

**Puckzilla: **O_O

**DevilChild666: **O_O

**IH8GleeClub: **O_O

**XXXBritzzzXXX: **DOLPHINS!

_**Everyone except Finn and XXXBrittzzzXXX has logged off.**_

**Finn: **Well damn...

_**Finn has logged off.**_

**XXXBrittzzzXXX: **Aww Lordtubbington ate a raccoon! ^.^

_**XXXBrittzzzXXX has logged off.**_

**A/N: XD! I loved writing this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello. Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys. This next chapter is obnoxious. XD! Oh and TeamRockyGleek, I've done something to the effect of your idea. Rachel is now Stalker101 (don't ask, or she'll kill you,) and Kurt and Blaine have changed their names to ^.^ Muah!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Finn has logged on.**_

_**Stalker101 has logged on.**_

**Stalker101: **Hello Finn. I brought you flowers. *gives him flowers.*

**Finn: **O.O ok, who the fuck are you?

**Stalker101: **YOU'LL NEVER FIND OUT! NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Finn: **O.o I'm out.

_**Finn has logged off.**_

**Stalker101: **dammit. WAIT! FINN! I JUST WANNA FUCK YOU!

_**Stalker101 has logged off.**_

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Kurtsipoo! *kisses* ^.^ Muah!

**^.^ Muah!: **Blaineypoo! *kisses* ^.^ Muah!

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **I love you! ^.^ Muah!

**^.^ Muah!: **I love you too! ^.^ Muah!

**Puckzilla: **O_O wtf?

_**DevilChild666 has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **SHUT UP PUCK!

**^.^ Muah!: **YEAH!

**DevilChild666: ***sigh* Alright. WHICH ONE OF YOU IS KURT AND WHICH ONE OF YOU IS BLAINE? ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!

**^.^ Muah!: **I'm Kurt! ^.^ Muah to you Blaineypoo!

**^.^ Muah!: **And I'm Blaine! ^.^ Muah! Right back atcha kitten! ^.^

**DevilChild666:** ...THAT DOESN'T HELP AT ALL! YOU BOTH HAVE THE SAME FUCKING SCREEN NAME! AND STOP WITH THE KISSY FACES!

**^.^ Muah!: ***hides behind Blainers* Blainey? Protect me from the scary girl?

**^.^ Muah!: ***cuddles Kurtsie* ^.^ Muah!

**DevilChild666: **Ok, you're both getting too cute and cuddly. It sickens me. I'm out!

**Puckzilla: **Same. Peace dudes! Or...whatever you two are...

_**DevilChild666 has logged off.**_

_**Puckzilla has logged off.**_

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**ILuvGleeClub: **Hey guys! :)

_**IH8GleeClub has logged on.**_

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **dammmiitttt...

_**IH8GleeClub has logged off.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **^.^ Muah!

**^.^ Muah!: **^.^ Muah!

**A/N: were yall weirded out that Kurt and Blaine got the same name? I was..XD! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Updating two days in a row! YAY! **

**Chapter 4**

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Kurtsiepoo? Are you on?

_**DivaChick has logged on.**_

**DivaChick: **Uh..Blaine? or is it Kurt? I'm so confused...

**^.^ Muah!: **It's Blaine. Have you seen Kurt? He always logs on when I'm on. :(

**DivaChick: **Sorry Blaine. I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since this morning.

_**Finn has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Finn? Have you seen Kurt? I'm getting worried.

**Finn: **Kurt's gone missing?

**DivaChick: ***facepalm*

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Puck! Please tell me you know where Kurt is!

**Puckzilla: **I dunno...

_**Puckzilla has logged off.**_

**DivaChick: **Rude.

_**DevilChild666 has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah! **Santana! Do you know where Kurt is?

**DevilChild666: **Do I know where he is? Hell yes! Karofsky was picking on him and I had to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on that bitch's ass!

**^.^ Muah!: **:O! IS KURT OK? OMG WHERE IS HE?

**DevilChild666: **Chill, Hobbit Boy. He only got one black eye and a busted lip. He's at my house hangin with Britts and I. He didn't want you worrying.

**^.^ Muah!: **I'M COMING OVER THERE!

_**^.^ Muah! has logged off.**_

**Finn: **Kurt's with Santana?

**DivaChick: ***facepalm...again...* I'm gonna go see my boo.

_**DivaChick has logged off.**_

**Finn: **Mercedes and Kurt are friends?

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**Puckzilla: ***slaps Finn*

_**Puckzilla has logged off.**_

**Finn: **Ow..

_**Finn has logged off.**_

**A/N: XD! Finn! Soo clueless!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: 3 Days in a row! ON A ROLL!**

**Chapter: 5**

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **KURTSIEPOO! *cuddlecuddlecuddleCUDDLE!*

**^.^ Muah!: **Blaineypoo! *cuddles and kisses* ^.^ Muah!

**^.^ Muah!: **Your cuddles are nice...wanna have cyber-sex?

**^.^ Muah!: **Blainers, of COURSE I wanna have cyber-sex!

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Good, goood. Because I'm doin you rough tonight!

**Puckzilla: **O_O Oh fuck...

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Ooh Blainers you turn me on!

_**Finn has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Kurtsiepoo! You're so friggin sexy! *rips his shirt off*

**Finn: ***watches*

**^.^ Muah!: **FINN! STOP WATCHING US MAKEOUT!

**Finn: ***gets popcorn and soda and continues watching.* GET TO THE GOOD PART ALREADY!

**^.^ Muah!: **...

**^.^ Muah!: **-.-

_**^.^ Muah! has logged off.**_

_**^.^ Muah! has logged off.**_

**Finn: **dammit!

_**Finn has logged off.**_

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**ILuvGleeClub: **Wow, lonely in here...

_**IH8GleeClub has logged on.**_

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **FFFFFUUUUUUCCKK!

_**IH8GleeClub has logged off.**_

_**Stalker101 has logged on.**_

**Stalker101: **Aw, Finn isn't on. Oh well. He'll come evantually. FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN! FINN!

**A/N: XD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: *Quietly slinks in and sees everyone, except Livi, giving me evil glares* I'm…sorry? *Silence* Ugh, fine! Here's your chapter gosh don't glare at me like that. I haven't had access to a computer!**

**Chapter 6**

_**Finn has logged on.**_

_**^.^ Muah! Has logged on.**_

**Finn: **Sup Blaine? Or is it Kurt?

**^.^ Muah!: **I'm mad at you, Finn. Don't speak to me!

**Finn:** Kurt, cmon! Watching two guys makeout is a huge turn on for me!

**^.^ Muah!: **I SAID I'M MAD AT YOU!

_**^.^ Muah! Has logged off.**_

**Finn: **KURT WAIT! I JUST WANNA SEE YOU FUCK BLAINE!

_**Finn has logged off.**_

_**IH8GleeClub has logged on.**_

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **Hello William.

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

***2 hours later***

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **Hello William.

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

***2 days later***

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **Hello William

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

***8 months, 3 weeks, and a day later***

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **Hello Wi-

**ILuvGleeClub: **GODDAMMMIT WHADAYA WANT SUE?

**IH8GleeClub: **…Hello William.

**ILuvGleeClub: **-sigh- Goodbye Sue.

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**_

***20 minutes later***

_**ILuvGleeClub has logged on.**_

**IH8GleeClub: **Hello William.

**ILuvGleeClub: **AAAAAH!

**A/N: XD!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We're up to chapter 7 already? Seriously? Sweet!**

**Chapter 7**

_**TheBadassChick has logged on.**_

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

**Puckzilla: **Hey sexy thang! ;)

**TheBadassChick: **What up Puckerman?

**Puckzilla: **Where've you been?

**TheBadasChick: **On vacation. Fightin' ninjas.

**Puckzilla: **...O.o eh heh...heh...no seriously where've you been?

**TheBadassChick: **On vaction. Fightin' ninjas.

**Puckzilla: **Umm...

_**Finn has logged on.**_

**Puckzilla: **Hey Finn.

**Finn: **NO PUCK! I'M NOT INTO YOU! STOP STALKING ME!

_**Finn has logged off.**_

**TheBadassChick: **wtf?

**Puckzilla: **Finn's gay, and hes under the impression that I like him or sumthin.

**TheBadassChick: **Oh.

**Puckzilla: **So really babe where ya been? :)

**TheBadassChick: **On vacation. Fightin ninjas.

**Puckzilla: **...-sigh- nevermind...

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

_**^.^ Muah! has logged on.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Kurtsiepoo! ^.^ Muah! *kisses and CUDDLES!*

**^.^ Muah!: **Hello my little cuddle monster. ^.^ Muah! *kisses and cuddles back*

**^.^ Muah!: **YAY CUDDLES!

**TheBadassChick: **Are you guys gonna just be ridiculously fluffy? Cause Zizes is OUT if that's what's goin on.

**^.^ Muah!: **OMG Lauren! Where have you been? The Cuddle Monster and I missed you!

**^.^ Muah!: **:O KURT! YOU GAVE ME THE BEST IDEA FOR A NEW SCREEN NAME!

_**^.^ Muah! has changed their status to away.**_

_**^.^ Muah! has changed their username to Kurt'sCuddleMonster.**_

_**Kurt'sCuddleMonster has changed their status to available.**_

**^.^ Muah!: **Aww Blainers ^.^ Muah!

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **^.^ Muah!

**^.^ Muah!: **So where've you been, Lauren?

**TheBadassChick: **On vacation. Fightin' ninjas.

**Puckzilla: **How do I know you're not cheating on me with some loser?

**TheBadassChick: **Fine. You don't believe me? Ok.

_**TheBadassChick has changed their status to away.**_

**Puckzilla: **wtf? OMG!

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **What?

**Puckzilla: **thheqvn inehdjJGFF vadare nUTUH M HOUUR!

**^.^ Muah!: **What the hell?

**TheBadassChick has changed their status to available.**

**^.^ Muah!: **Where were you?

**TheBadassChick: **Sickin' ninjas on Puck so he'd believe me. :)

**Puckzilla: **THE NINJAS ARE GONNA KILL ME!

**TheBadassChick: **Oops. Gotta run. I've gotta go kill zombies. Zizes OUT!

_**TheBadassChick has logged off.**_

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **wtf just happened?

**A/N: What will happen next? Will Puck be killed by NINJAS? O_O And what about the epic chase of Sue and Will? Where were they this chapter? Will Finn ever get in Sam's pants? Will Finn ever get back with his crazy ex girlfriend? Why am I asking you these pointless questions? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yesss CHAPTER 8!**

**Chapter 8**

_**Puckzilla has logged on.**_

_**DevilChild666 has logged on.**_

**Puckzilla: **I'm in so. Much. Pain.

**DevilChild666: **Stop whining. You get attacked by a couple of ninjas and you're crying like a four year old! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! *slaps Puck*

**Puckzilla: **You just worsened the pain. Thanks a lot.

**DevilChild666: **Aww, is the poor baby gonna cry? *keeps slapping Puck* Huh? YOU GONNA CRY?

_**TheBadassChick has logged on.**_

**Puckzilla: **Oww! Lauren save me! Please?

**TheBadassChick: **-sigh- GET HIM BOYS!

**Puckzilla: **what the-? OMFG!

**DevilChild666: **What?

**Puckzilla: **threzirmbirea arewa ataatackintg amy haouerwe!

**DevilChild666: **The fuck?

**TheBadassChick** I sicked zombies on him.

**Puckzilla: **I'M GOING TO DIE!

**DevilChild666: **Sweet! *highfives*

**TheBadassChick: **…Don't fucking touch me.

_**TheBadassChick has logged off.**_

**DevilChild666: **Um, okay then?

**Puckzilla: **ZOMBIES!

**A/N: YAY FOR ZOMBIES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in so long guys. Here you go:**

**Chapter 9**

**ILuvGleeClub** **has logged on.**

**IH8GleeClub has logged on.**

**IH8GleeClub: **Hello Willi-

**ILuvGleeClub:** AAAAAAH! IT'S SUE! RUN!

**ILuvGleeClub has logged off.**

**IH8GleeClub: **I've still got it in me.

**TheBadassChick has logged on.**

**Puckzilla has logged on.**

**Puckzilla: **O_O Are you gonna sick zombies on me again?

**TheBadassChick: **Nah.

**Puckzilla: **Oh thank go-WHAT THE CRAP IS THAT?!

**IH8GleeClub: **Let me guess…werewolves?

**TheBadassChick: **Yup.

**Puckzilla: **YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SEND MONSTERS TO ATTACK ME!

**TheBadassChick: **I said I wouldn't send zombies. They don't like you anyway. They said your brain tastes funny.

**Puckzilla: **….O_O

**TheBadassChick:** Okay well…SEE YA!

**TheBadassChick has logged off.**

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster has logged on.**

**^.^ Muah!: has logged on.**

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **OMG KURT! Cuddle cuddle cuddle cuddle cuddle cuddle cuddle CUDDLE?

**^.^ Muah!: ** Oh Blainers…:P *cuddles*

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **:O Cuddles! O_O

**^.^ Muah!: **Yes Blaine…cuddles.

**Puckzilla: **Guys? Do you think my brain tastes funny?

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **…umm….

**^.^ Muah!: **Come on Blaine…let's continue this far, FAR away from the crazy person hacking Puck's account.

**Puckzilla: **No! Wait guys! It's really me! Lauren's pet zombies said my brain tasted funny!

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster: **I'm out.

**Kurt'sCuddleMonster has logged off.**

**^.^ Muah! Has logged off.**

**Puckzilla: **Damn…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ah Livi. You know I can't resist answering those questions. In the most completely screwed up way possible! Read onward!**

**Chapter 10**

**Finn has logged on.**

**TheBadassChick has logged on.**

**Finn: **Uh…Lauren? There's something I have to tell you…

**TheBadassChick: **What now? Did you forget how to talk again?

**Finn: **No…ummm…Puck wanted to see if his brain really did taste funny, so he let himself get turned into a zombie, ate his brain, and now he's kinda stuck as a zombie forever.

**TheBadassChick: **And did his brain taste funny?

**Finn:** He said something like: UGUHUHGUG! But I'm not sure what it meant…

**TheBadassChick: **And he's in your HOUSE?

**Finn: **Yes.

**TheBadassChick: ***Facepalm*Idiot…okay. DON'T let him bite you. I'll be there in a minute.

**Finn: **Okay, thanks Lauren. You're really nice.

**TheBadassChick: **O_O *slap*

**TheBadassChick has logged off.**

**Finn: **Ow…

**Finn has logged off.**

**A/N: YAY! Puck's a zombie now!**


End file.
